Rinzar and Gintsuki
by empressbreezy13
Summary: a love story about a cat demon Princess and her fiery lover


Gintsuki walked silently through the forest around her castle home. Her long white hair was tied up into a bun. Her emerald green eyes shone bright in the early morning light. A slight breeze blew ruffling the leaves on the trees. She tightened her kimono around her and proceeded to walk down the path.

Rinzar washed his hands at waters edge cleaning his hands of his last kill and heard some one in the wind...as his bright leather jerkin gleamed in the moon with the symbol of his family heritage on it he turned to look a he saw a person fair of sight in the far distance, Rinzar got up and began to walk wondering what one would be doing out at this time as rearranged his Halberd on his shoulder.

Gintsuki sat down on a stone bench near a small pond. She stared up at the full moon. It was dimmed by the twilight light, but still shone bright nonetheless. Her lush lips let out a frosty breath. She reached up and moved a strand of white hair out of her face.

Rinzar walks but keeps out of sight and slowly appears out from behind a tree making his presence known and he asks "what would one so fair be doing out so late might i ask?"

Gintsuki turned around and listened to the strange language. Her ears perked up as she recognized it as Chinese. She spoke with equal fluency. "And what, may i ask, is a strange man doing in my courtyard?" She glared at the strange man wanting to attack him, but was compelled not to.

Rinzar softens his face and speaks gently as he straightens him self up to his full height "sorry i never meant to trespass but i am looking for enemies of mine. demons burned and destroyed my home i wish to seek them out and kill them if you don't mind so much i was just passing though fair one, may i be on my way or is there something else you would like to know?"

Gintsuki stood up and took a couple of steps towards him. "What is your name, strange man?" Her emerald green eyes softened when she say that he meant no harm. "And what kind of demons are you looking for?" She circled around him taking in his full height.

"demons not of this world they where born of fire and they shall die fire of my great hatred for them...oh and well my name is Rinzar i've come far in search of my enemy" Rinzar smiles look to her eyes not to break the glance." and what might your name be fair one?"

"My name? My name is Himuraki Gintsuki. I am the princess of the Western Lands of my country." Gintsuki stopped in front of Rinzar and stared at him with her emerald green eyes. Another breeze blew by, this one a little stronger than the last, making Gintsuki shiver again. She let out a small sneeze.

Rinzar smiles at her "a princess oh i see well i will let you go unless you would like me to help you with the cold i could warm you up if you like?"

"That would be--" Gintsuki's sentence was cut short. Her hair bristled as another man came walking out of the shadows. "Gintsuki... You would dare to cheat on me?" came the silky voice of the Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru... It's over between us. It has been over for the last decade," Gintsuki's voice seethed with venom. Sesshomaru glared at her. "It will never be over between us. I shall have you one day, Himuraki Gintsuki. But first..." Sesshomaru removed a katana from its scabbard and pointed it at Gintsuki. "Shall we, my love?" His smile was a wicked smile and it was laced with venom. Gintsuki threw her kimono off to reveal a Chinese kimono that was overly tight. She reached up to her neck and pulled off a small pendant. The necklace shifted into a curved-blade naginata. "Don't underestimate me again, Sesshomaru," Gintsuki voice spat.

"hmm its best i don't interfere with what is not my own i shall watch this fight in hope that you will win Gintsuki, unless you would like some help?" lets out a grin of insanity letting his eyes burn like coals of a great inferno "I do not believe your skills are bad but i think it is better to crush enemies then to beat them" Rinzar smiles again manically and steps back giving room so that not to get cut up.

Gintsuki smirked at Rinzar's remark. She took a step towards Sesshomaru Her green eyes glowed a bright green. A strong wind began to howl through the trees. "Do you remember this, Sesshomaru? This how i beat you the first time," her voice drifted over to his ear; it was only audible to him. The speed of the wind picked up even more causing Sesshomaru to close his eyes. Suddenly, the wind died away. He opened his eyes. Gintsuki's blade was against his throat. A trickle of blood ran down his neck. "Now get out of my territory. If i ever catch her anywhere near me again, i will have your head." Poison dripped from every word that came out of her lush mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear as Gintsuki bared her white fangs. He left without saying a word.

Rinzar laughs and stops his left foot to the ground in great joy "hah that was funny stuff i can see your fast eh? but speed isn't everything power is a great deal of it to" he smirks standing straight and says "so can i be of any service now i see you are not warm might i help you with that my fair lady Gintsuki?"

Gintsuki giggled and picked up her kimono and put it on not bothering to tie it. "Hmm... you probably could. What services to you have to offer, Sir Rinzar? I am home alone with the staff. Do you need a place to stay?" Her soft, emerald green, cat eyes stared into Rinzar's.

Rinzar eyes soften as the burning coals extinguish as he smiles and says "i am in need of some rest I've been on a great journey for along time and i need the rest...i am a hard worker and a strong fighter not to mention i am a wielder of magic im at your service i can do anything and everything you ask" Rinzar bows and smiles as he looks into the eyes of the fair faced Gintsuki.

Gintsuki's lush lips curved into a gently smile. "Well come. I shall show you to your room, Sir Rinzar." Gintsuki lead him in through the back door of the castle and up two sets of stairs. She went to the end of the hall and opened the sliding rice-paper door. "This would be my room," a sly smile crossed her face as she spoke.

Rinzar gave a twisted smile as his eyes flared with joyess interest "so where may i be sleeping or is it that i am to spend the night with you? cause i have yet to warm you" Rinzar says as he locks eyes with the fair Gintsuki and smiles with delight.

Gintsuki threw her head back and laughed. "Where would you prefer to sleep?" Her lush mouth curved into a smirk. She padded into the room leaving the door open for Rinzar. "You are welcome to stay here with me if you like, or you could sleep in the guest room across the hall from me. It's your choice," her voice soften at the last words. She walked into a small room. Her shadow could be seen from the first room. She was undressing.

Rinzar bows as he enters the room closing the door behind him "ok then i will stay with you I've been lonely enough by my self anyway" Rinzar takes the halberd off his should and sets it down as he begins to take off his pauldrons and leather jerkin and set them away from him and walks into the darkness towards the bed.

Gintsuki opened the second door wider for Rinzar to enter. She wore a very simple, plain kimono of a pale green color. Her clawed hand reached up and pulled her hair out of its bun. She sat down on the mat and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit, Sir Rinzar. I would love to hear more about the demons that you have been searching for." A pink tongue licked at her lush lips before disappearing into her mouth.

Rinzar walked forward into what light was around wearing a ripped out undershirt showing off scars and muscle "that would be fine a conversation would be nice" Rinzar sits down slowly next to Gintsuki and turns his head and begins to speak "well my journey started long ago im not human so i am much older then i look, i am a elven prince of empire long gone...my family was killing including my whole village and life, the ones that did this where demons born of fire some not all where as big or as fast as the others..."Rinzar looks down from the pain of what happened so long ago then looks up again "There was a army of them we tried to fight them off but i was captured and everyone else was slain they left me to be in shame all alone and now im here to find what's left of them" clenches his fists in anger.

Gintsuki stared at Rinzar. She listened intently to his story. She extended a hand gently touched his face. "You have been through so much pain, " her voice was only heard to him. Her eyes stared at him intently with sweet softness. Her lush lips formed into a small smile.

Rinzar looks back at Gintsuki and begins to talk softly "its been hard but i want so much to get revenge so i can settle down to create what was destroyed so long ago" Rinzar smiles softy as he looks at Gintsuki.

Gintsuki returned the soft smile. She placed both of her hands on Rinzar's cheeks. "Don't worry. I believe you shall be able to restore what was taken from you," came Gintsuki's soft, whispered voice. She brought her face close to his, grazing her lips over his.

Rinzar kisses and leans forward pressing against Gintsuki as lets his hands slide around as he brings Gintsuki closer to him

Gintsuki pushed her mouth against his turning the simple kiss into one of passion. Her tongue pushed past the interlocked lips and drove into Rinzar's mouth.

Rinzar presses him self against Gintsuki as he slowly lowers them down to the mat still kissing her as both tongues dance around in Rinzar's mouth playing with one another.

Gintsuki wrapped a leg around Rinzar. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair. Her other leg went between Rinzar's and gently pushed up.

Rinzar breaks the kiss and lets out a small gasp of pleasure and smiles looking at Gintsuki and rubs her leg and speaks "what is your plans with me?" Rinzar smiles at her as he asks

Gintsuki smirked. She released one of her hands from Rinzar's hair. Her fingers traced down to his erection. She slowly wrapped her hand around it and began to pump lightly.

Rinzar smiles a teethy grin showing off his fangs as he moans slightly as he looks in to the fair face of Gintsuki. "mmmm i see" he laughs slightly as he is entranced in pleasure.

Gintsuki grinned and began to pump a little harder.

Rinzar grabbed one of her breasts and began to squeeze in pleasure and with the other hand take off his thin shirt to reveal his muscles and scars from the years past that he has fought demons and anything that got in his way.

Gintsuki squeezed his erection and pumped faster. Her tongue licked at one of the scars lazily. The nails on her other hand ran down Rinzar's back.

Rinzar bared his teeth and continued to moan as he felt the nails run down his back and he and reached forward and kisses Gintsuki on the neck bit down gently not to break the skin.

Gintsuki moaned as his teeth made contact with her unmarred skin. She squeezed his erection harder and pumped faster. Her nails dug into his back and broke the skin. "Don't be afraid to hurt me, Rinzar," Gintsuki whispered. "I'm not that fragile." She smirked and bit his neck breaking the skin.

Rinzar let out a gasp of pleasure from the pain and moaned slightly "i am not a brute just because i seek revenge, i am a gentle person" he lets out a teethy grin "but also a fierce lover" Rinzar bites down hard breaking the skin as he begins to suck on Gintsuki's neck.

Gintsuki moaned and arched her back in the pain that quickly faded to pleasure. Her hand worked at her robe and quickly untied it. She opened the robe exposing her body to Rinzar.

Rinzar looks up and down Gintsuki's body with wide eyes as he smiles and leans down kissing the tips of her breasts "mmm enjoying your self?"

"Very much so," she replied back. "Do you like what you see?" Gintsuki opened her legs a little, exposing herself to him fully.

Rinzar looks up and down in amazement and sees Gintsuki's body, e see you feel breasts and all her features and privates. Rinzar smiles and nods as he says "yes i do very much so, how and what would you like me to do for you now?" as he makes his way close in with his face as he rubs it up Gintsuki's body and kissing her on the lips and smiles.

Gintsuki moaned and wrapped both legs around Rinzar's hips. She whispered in his ear, "are you hungry?" She smiled wickedly.

Rinzar gives a teethy grin and says "more then you know" and he giggles slightly as he lowers him self between Gintsuki's legs as he nimbly rubs them with his soft hands bringing them inward together rubbing Gintsuki's slit slightly as he begins to lick the very tip of the lips.

Gintsuki gasped as Rinzar's tongue stroked her slit. She opened her legs wider and moan.

Rinzar smiles slightly as he continues to lick more harder letting his tongue part the lips as his hands rub Gintsuki's inner thighs.

Gintsuki moaned again. She moved her hips against Rinzar's tongue as it stroked her.

Rinzar started to rub over the lips with his hand as he started to press his finger in softly and back out as he licked the tip still pressing in with his finger.

Gintsuki arched her back and let out a loud moan. "Oh Gods... Rinzar..." came the hoarse whisper of Gintsuki's voice.

Rinzar gave a small smirk as he continued to finger Gintsuki picking up speed as he started kissing her inner thigh and working his way up to her stomach kissing up and biting the tips of her breasts.

"Mmmmm... Rinzar... " Gintsuki whispered again. "It's my turn." Gintsuki wrapped both her legs around Rinzar's hips and flipped him onto his back.

Rinzar smiles at her as he lands on his back and softly says "im ready anytime you are fair Gintsuki" as he smiles at her looking into her eyes drinking the essence of her exasperation as Rinzar shows his soft face.

Gintsuki smirked at him. She lowered her face to his neck and began to bite and suck on it. She worked her way down to his erection. She licked up the length of it.

Rinzar gasped and pleasure as Gintsuki is Giving him pleasure as his mouth open slightly as he moans in slight pleasure

Gintsuki smiled at the response that she got. She wrapped her hot mouth around the head of his cock. She pushed Rinzar's erection in and out of her mouth slowly.

Rinzar let his head back and squeezed his fists close with pleasure as he begins to moan softly from Gintsuki letting her mouth up and down around the head of his cock.

Gintsuki started to move her mouth faster around Rinzar's erection. Her nails ran down the inside on Rinzar's thighs, drawing small droplets of blood.

Rinzar starts to breath faster as Gintsuki speeds up as Rinzar starts to feel more pleasure from the pain of Gintsuki's nails to the fast motion of her mouth Rinzar starts moan and a little louder from the amazing pleasure.

Gintsuki's mouth went to the head of the cock. Her soft, pink tongue licked and played with the hole there. Her mouth covered only the head this time and she began to suck furiously at it.

Rinzar cries out with passion and pleasure and Gintsuki sucks at a strong pull as the moan is far more reaching of pleasure then before as Rinzar begins to sweat a little from the vast pleasure that has come over him he continues to moan.

Gintsuki continued to suck at the same pace. Gintsuki managed to turn around and straddled Rinzar's chest. Her bare, wet pussy was right in his face.

Rinzar leaned up and started to lick Gintsuki's lips again this time more furiously as he sucks and sticks his tongue inside her as he moans between his teeth from the pleasure being given to him.

Gintsuki stopped for a moment to moan then continued to suck on Rinzar's cock. She grazed her teeth over his hard erection. "Rinzar..." she managed to moan. "I'm gunna cum soon."

Rinzar moans as he lets loose saying "im close to" he smiles as he goes back to eating Gintsuki out licking and sucking and prodding her with his tongue as he listens to the great music of her moans as it increases his pleasure bringing him close.

Gintsuki sucked even harder. She could feel him grow and knew that he was close. Her legs spread apart preparing for the on coming orgasm. Gintsuki felt her insides spasm and contract. She removed her mouth from Rinzar's cock. "Rinzar!!!" She moaned. Her fluids spilled out of her pussy and onto Rinzar's face.

Rinzar heard her moan and felt her fluids all over his face as he was done as he began to feel his energy convert and release as he began to cum and moaned out "Gintsuki! aahh" he said in great pleasure as his body buckled and gave way feeling tired and exhausted from his sperm squirting out hi into the air getting Gintsuki in the face.

Gintsuki caught some of the sperm in her mouth. She licked away what was on her face. She turned to face Rinzar. "Well... what happens next?" she smirked and licked her lush lips. Her legs straddled him and she pushed her hips against his.

Rinzar smiles and looks at her pondering what he will do "well im not so sure, what are your motives?" Rinzar says as he looks into Gintsuki's eyes.

"Hehe..." Gintsuki chuckled. She lowered her head to Rinzar's and pressed her lips against his.

Rinzar looks at Gintsuki as he kisses her and presses against her wrapping his arms around her.

Gintsuki give a short moan. She opened her mouth slightly and licked Rinzar's lips inviting him to do the same.

Rinzar lean closer to Gintsuki's face as he licks her lips with easy and the sight of her moan as he smiles a long soft smile.

Gintsuki smiled too. Her tongue met his. She pushed her tongue against his and played with it.

Rinzar pushed his tongue back as Gintsuki's tongue and Rinzar's played about each other wiggling.

Gintsuki giggled as there tongues danced together.

Rinzar smiles at Gintsuki with a soft face as he looks into her eyes and says "what is next for us what shall this mean to us?"

Gintsuki stared at him softly. "What do you want this to mean?" came a soft reply from her lush mouth.

Rinzar looked into her eyes trying to find something in there that could help as he began to speak "you have let me into your castle out of hospitality and nor did you attack me when surely looked like i was going to end up having to fight...and now we have shared what i think to be love" Rinzar looked away from Gintsuki trying to find the right words then looked back saying "i still must finish what i have started i must find that last demon for my kingdom and my fathers sake, we would have wanted to see them dead, that's why we are great user's of fire magic cause we have a great deal of hatred" he said as his eyes began to burn like hot coals but Rinzar shook it off and looked into Gintsuki's eyes and spoke "but i also desire a princess so that i may begin what was passed down to me that i shall become king and rule over land as good king, as a equal with my queen" he smiled "and if you wish us together i would most surely stay" Rinzar gets down on one knee in front of Gintsuki and bows his head in silence.

Gintsuki looked down at Rinzar. She got down on both of her knees before him and lifted his head. Her emerald green eyes piercing into his eyes. "Please, Rinzar, I would love for you to stay." Her smile was one of warmth and caring. "And you can call me Suki."

Rinzar nods slowly as he looks deep into his eyes as he begins to smile a warm smile which hasn't been there for many of hundreds of years "then i will stay here with you as you wish Suki"

A couple days had past at Himuraki castle. The house staff didn't say anything when they saw Rinzar in Suki's room. They brought the couple food and drink and clean bedding ;). "My parents and brother will return tomorrow," Suki stated one night during evening tea.

Rinzar took a sip of tea slowly and began to look at Suki with a stare of interest and said slowly "I've never met you're family...what is it i should do about this should i leave? and if not how must i act?"

"Just be yourself. My parents are very loving people. They have been together for about, hmm... 981 years? How ever old my brother is." Suki shrugged and sipped her tea. "And my brother... he can be kind of protective of me, but if you get on his good he will treat you like any other family member."

Rinzar took in a deep breath and sat still thinking and said "i think i can be myself" sweats a little bit from being nervous "where did they go and why my dear?"

Suki stroked his face with her hand. "why are you sweating?" Suki game Rinzar a quizzical look. "There is nothing to be nervous about." Suki kissed his forehead. "They went away to patrol the northern borders. We have been having problems with the neighboring wolves..." The last words were seething in venom.

Rinzar looks at Suki with a smile and asks "is there anything i could do to help with you're wolf problem?" as Rinzar smiles looking into Suki's eyes.

Suki smiled. "You probably could, but we can handle it. This isn't the first time this has happened and it won't be the last." She finish off the last of her tea and set the glass down.

Rinzar finished drinking his tea and looked into Suki's eyes with love and asks "so when should they be expected?"

"Hmm... Near sunset, is what I would have to say..." her voice trailed off at the end. Her ears perked up and she got up onto one knee. Her emerald green eyes glowed slightly.

Rinzar looked up at her in wonder "what's going on Suki?" Rinzar gets up still looking at her.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Wolves," was the only word she whispered. Suddenly, the rice-paper wall to her room busted in. Several wolf demons stood at the edge of the room. Suki stood and glared at the intruders. They snarled at her and crouched down into a fighting stance. Suki did the same. "Rinzar," Suki whispered. "I want you to watch my back. This is not your fight and I don't want you to get caught in it." The wolves shifted their position. Suki didn't hesitate. She launched her lithe form at the wolves.

Rinzar prepared him self for the worst as he watch in wonder as he burst into flame leaving his humanoid form behind as his eyes became black as tar and his body become a humanoid flame with a mean smile. Rinzar was breathing in and out fire ,but the spell worked only to his advantage as nothing would burn even at touch unless he desired it.

Suki managed to tackle one of the wolves. They both flew out the broken wall with the other wolves right on their tails. Suki and the wolf landed on the hard ground. They both rolled away from each other. Suki was up on her feet quicker than the wolf. She ran at him and barreled into him knocking him into a nearby tree. He fell unconscious. Another wolf leaped at Suki from behind. Suki spun around. The heel of her foot connected with a jaw. The sound of bone cracking and breaking filled the night air. The female cat turned her attention to the smaller wolves. Her green eyes were glowing bright. She pulled back her lips in a hiss. The leader of the intruders stepped forwarded unafraid of the hiss as the smaller wolves tucker their tails between their legs and ran.

Rinzar smiles as all the wolves either ran or became ravaged by Suki. Rinzar sat down as his fiery form sat on the ground with a big grin and a deep crackling voice.

Suki faced the leader of the wolves. She knew that he wasn't the true leader, but that he might satisfy her need. Her gaze roamed over him from head to toe. He was sizing her up too. Then, the dance began. She took one step to the left, he took one to his left. Around in a circle they went. Their gaze never left each others. The Stare down began. The weaker of the two would look away first. This seemed to go on forever.

Rinzar watch as he positioned him self against a wall making sure that he wouldn't get in the way as he watch the heated battle.

Suki glared at the wolf. His gaze broke away from Suki's. Suki launched her lithe form at the wolf. She had tackled him before he even had time to react. Suki was back on her feet quickly. She stood over the wolf and looked down at him. He would not meet her gaze. Suki picked him up by his collar her sharp claws digging into his skin drawing blood. She snarled at him; he flinched. Suki used all of he strength and threw the pathetic wolf across the garden. He landed with a thud. He didn't move for a few minutes once he hit the ground, but he was up on one foot and hobble away.

Rinzar gave out a cackle that boomed from is modified body of fire as he got on his feet clapping at Suki for her wonderful performance.

Gintsuki turned around and faced Rinzar. She looked him over and stared at his humanoid self. A strong wind blew from the south. Suki's eyes widened as a sudden smell filled her nose. She spun around, but all too late. A sword was shoved through her stomach. Sesshomaru stood in front of Suki holding the sword. His face held a wicked grin. He grabbed the back of Suki's and held her face close to his. "If i can't have you then you might as well be dead." His words had venom dripping from them. He gave her a hard kiss and slowly pulled the sword out. He let Suki fall to the ground, bleeding from a gaping wound. Sesshomaru disappeared from sight. Suki stared up at the night sky, her eyes unblinking.

Rinzar looked into horror as Suki was ran through he ran to her side and said "love are you ok? what should i do please tell me" Rinzar holds Suki to his chest as the fire of his body fades and nothing but smoke is left as he weeps in sorrow.

Suki laid motionless in Rinzar's arms. A light rain started to fall. The bright moon was hidden behind black clouds. The light rain soon became a heavy one.

Rinzar's tears hit the ground as rain of fire he screamed in pain putting his head down Suki's lifeless body. Rinzar looks up as fire started to ignite in his eyes as the tears continue to fell he set Suki's body down and scream up and out with a loud roar as his body burst into flames this time with the force of a explosion and leap high in to the sky yelling "i will avenge you love i will not stop and in tell the one that killed you is dead...nothing but a smoldering corpse!" Rinzar raged off into the night catching anything he touched on fire. in a blind rage Rinzar looked night and day for the one who took his love away.

The maids had found Suki's body in the garden just a few hours later. The wound in her stomach wasn't as big as the blood let it seem to be. The bleeding had mostly stopped by the time the maids had bandaged the wound. Suki was barely alive and breathing raggedly. She had been in bed for a week before she was finally able to move with little pain. Rinzar had gone and Suki didn't know where he went to. She missed him dearly. Her parents were home and very concerned about the attack and had her brother Ryo watch over her at night. Weeks had passed and Suki still had seen no sign of Rinzar. "Why are you so concerned about this one, Suki? He was just another one of your play things?" Ryo spoke this without a care. But he said the wrong thing. Suki tackled him to the floor, reopening the wound and causing her great pain but not without having lodged a pair of chopsticks into Ryo's ribcage. Two months had gone by at Himuraki Castle. Suki's stomach had grown large over the past two months; she was pregnant and there was still no sign of Rinzar. Word had spread far that the Cat Demon Princess was pregnant.

Rinzar was more vengeful by the day with more rage building it was hard for him to control the inferno form he used to scorch things with. Rinzar was becoming more unstable and unpredictable. Rinzar walked in to a bar sitting down and putting his head down not looking at anyone but thinking about that last moment he saw Suki. tears came to his eyes but he wiped them away he looked at the bar keep and with his skin dirty and his cloths shredded from not taking any care of him self asked for a drink of wine tired of sake. and Rinzar began to listen to the others in the room listening to rumors and ideas of where to check next. his ear caught something, some one was talking of a cat demon princess pregnant. Rinzar shook his head but stood still as he thought of it as talked to him self "she was dead im sure...could she still be alive?" Rinzar got up moved over to the person talking of cat demon as he asked "where does this princess live?" the man explained where she lived the place sounded exactly like where Suki lived. Rinzar didn't even bother with the drink and just left. Rinzar left back towards the castle in delight and hope.

Suki wrapped her arms around her stomach as the contractions started. Her water had broke just an hour before. She had gone into labor. Her screams could be heard through out the castle and into the neighboring villages. Sweat dripped off of her brow as the midwives surrounded her lower half. Another contraction, another scream. Suki had been secluded from the household. only women could enter the small room. Suki's mother was right by her side instructing her daughter how to breath and push. Another contraction, the final scream. A small screaming form lay between Suki's legs. The midwives quickly grabbed the baby and began to wash it off. They splashed a little water over Suki, washing away the blood. Everything was clean again and Suki was back in her room with the baby in her arms.

Rinzar burst into a sprint hearing a scream only Suki could make. Rinzar rushed through the village and ran to the castle leaping to the top not even bothering with the door as Rinzar slowed his walking and prepared himself for the worst.

Suki held the baby up to her breast. The baby hungrily drank from its mother's milk. She looked down upon the small child and smiled softly. A tear rolled down her face. "Oh, Rinzar. I wish you could see this," She whispered to the air around her.

Rinzar hearing what Suki said he smiled as he made his way to Suki's room and opened the door and smiled with a tear in his eyes.

Suki turned to see who was entering her room. She gasped and nearly dropped the baby at what she saw. Rinzar was standing in the doorway crying. Tears sprang to Suki's eyes. She covered her mouth with her free hand and stifled a sob. "Rinzar... Oh my god..." Suki sobbed again and stood up.

Rinzar took a step forward as tears ran down his face in hot masses. "you're alive" Rinzar said with a great warmth in his heart.

"I am," she replied back. "and with a child. I don't know how it wasn't injured, but we are both alive. Oh Rinzar." Suki sobbed again. She removed the baby from her nipple and wrapped it up in its blankets She covered herself and walked towards Rinzar.

Rinzar took a step towards Suki and wrapped his arms around Suki hugs her tightly with tears still in eyes.

Suki cried against Rinzar's chest. She loved being next to him again. "I thought you had left me," she said between words. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

Rinzar held her close not letting her close as Suki wept against Rinzar and Rinzar said "i thought i had lost you so i left in search of revenge but i heard something about you being alive and pregnant so i came back".

Suki looked up at Rinzar and began to cry again.

Rinzar looked down at Suki and wiped her tears away and held her close to his chest and silently said "i love you...i was scared i lost you im a wreck with you gone". Rinzar looked at her with tears in his eyes as he smiled a very warm smile out from underneath all the dirt and anger "but im back for you now and im going to stay as you wish it".

"I love you too, Rinzar. You make me so happy. I never want you to leave me and i will never leave you. And what we made..." She looked over at the sleeping baby then looked back at Rinzar. "That is our child, Rinzar." Her expression was a soft one filled with love and caring.

Rinzar peered over to see a baby and looked back at Suki in wonder "and when did this happen when did we have or even make a child Suki?...i don't remember us even going that far" Rinzar smiles and wraps his arms around Suki tighter and said "what does it matter the child is here and he is ours to care for" Rinzar smiles and kisses Suki.

Suki kissed Rinzar back. "I know what you mean. We never did anything like that." She snuggles close to Rinzar. "He is ours. That is all that matters now." Suki looked up at Rinzar and smiled. "What shall we name him?" Suki lifted a hand and stroked Rinzar's face.

Rinzar looked down at her and peered over at the child and smiled "well in my many travels i have meet many people and of those many, i became friends with he helped me to conquer a lot of the demons i have killed his name was Novares he was a amazing fighter and a honorable man" Rinzar looked away "he died fighting with me and he was honorable and just to the end and my great friend, that name would do great for the long hard road ahead that im sure that child will face Suki" Rinzar turned back to Suki and smiled looking into her eyes.

Suki smiled back at Rinzar. "Then he shall be named Novares." She walked over and picked up the sleeping child. "Do you want to hold your son, Rinzar?" Suki said with kindness laced in every word.

Rinzar was silent but nodded as he stepped forward and put his arms out before Suki as he grabbed the baby picking him up and smiling as he says "hello son you will be a great man one day i promise" he looked from Novares to Suki and smiled with a tear in his eye.

Suki smiled at Rinzar. Novares opened his eyes and stared up at Rinzar. Suki giggled as Novares grabbed Rinzar's shirt. "I think he likes you," Suki said. She smiled warmly at both of them.

Rinzar smiled and giggled as he looked down at Novares and touched his little hand "so what's to be done love must i go to meet the parents now? and if so i would like to get cleaned up first i haven't been clean for a long while". Rinzar looked back over at Suki and smiled.

Suki opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Novares started to cry. She sniffed the air then covered her nose with her hand. "Well as Novares' father, you get to change his first diaper. Just call the maids and they will take care of both of you. I will go and tell mother and father that you are here. Just come into the family room when you are done. The maids will show you where everything is at." Suki kissed Novares gently on the forehead and Rinzar hard on the lips before leaving the room

Rinzar looked down at Novares and laughed and then frowned and sighed "oh well better get to it then". Rinzar called the maids in to change Novares so Rinzar could get to bathing. he called in and got him self cleaned up washing and bathing all the scratches and cuts from sleeping in the wild. Rinzar laid back in the bath as he closed his eyes and thought of what happened that night and what has passed in that time and how much sadness has come and gone. Rinzar finished washing him self off and got back in his armor and left from the room to find Novares.

Suki sat on her knees outside the family room, bowed to the floor. "Enter," a voice boomed from behind the doors. Two maids opened the sliding doors. Suki's father and brother sat across from each other around a small table. They were playing shogi. Her mother looked up from her book and beckoned her in. "Now why are you just sitting there? You know that you don't have to do that, Suki. " Her mother's voice was filled with years of wisdom and caring Ryo looked up at grinned. "well if it isn't the little mother. How's the baby? Did you name him yet?" Ryo smiled and looked at Suki. "Why yes I did name him. His name is Novares. Rinzar picked it out," Suki said. Her father grunted. "And when are we going to meet this Rinzar you keep talking about, daughter?" He was a young looking man besides for the grey hair at his temples. "He should be down with Novares soon, father," Suki responded back giving her father a quick kiss on his brow.

Rinzar finished getting his son ready as he wrapped Novares back up in his little blanket and smiled down at him as they left the room to head down stairs to see what was going to be his new family from what his hopes where. Rinzar went down and found him self entering a room where Suki was as he lower his head not to make eye contact with anyone tell he was summoned to.

"So you must be Rinzar," came the sullen voice of Suki's father. "Rise, Rinzar."

Rinzar rose to face Suki's father as he handed the child down to Suki that he might stand firm in front of Suki's father. Rinzar nodded and stood silent as he finally began to talk as he bowed "yes i am Rinzar its nice to meet you" Rinzar leashed out his hand so tat he might shake the mans hand.

Suki's father relinquished his hand to Rinzar. He stared hard at Rinzar with his dull green eyes. "So, Rinzar. Before i hand my daughter off to you, tell me this... what are your plans for the future?" His eyes narrow as he awaited Rinzar's response.

Rinzar stood straight before he began to speak staring back at Suki's father with his crimson changing eyes "sir i plan to start a new family a kingdom of sorts i plan on putting my life back on track so that there can be some one to carry on my ways".

He nodded to what Rinzar had to say. "Ryo, please take your sister to her room and stay there with her. Your mother and i need to have a private talk with Rinzar." Ryo and Suki both stood up and walked out of the room bowing to their parents as they left.

Rinzar looked from Suki's mother back to her father with a puzzled look as he looked at them. "something wrong sir?"

Suki's father glared at Rinzar. "What the hell did you do to my daughter? i come home and she's half dead and then i find out she's with child. Who the hell do you think you are to just go around and fuck every random woman like a whore? My family is my top priority. And to just have something like this happen upsets the balance." His voice had lowered to a growl.

Rinzar took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a sec and then opened them straightening his back then saying "i was not the cause of this child but i can not deny that nothing went on...but she was hurt not by me but another and I've was spent along time tracking him and wish nothing but his death out of it. But i love your daughter none the less and i wish to care for the child and love her and care for her always. And as for your balance my balance was upset many hundred years ago when my family was taken from me so we all have our sorrow, and i want nothing more then to fix this balance that has tipped for us all ok".

Suki's father stared at him hard. A few minutes had passed. Suddenly, her father burst out laughing. "My, Rinzar! You are such a strange fellow!" he laughed. "So you truly care for my daughter?"

Rinzar nodded and started to smile as he relaxed his muscles "yes i do im sure of that. you had worked up for a moment there hah, but im ok now. I do want to care for your daughter and take care of her for a long, long time".

Suki's father smiled at Rinzar. "I'm glad that you plan too. But first, you will have to earn the trust of her brother. Ryo cares a lot for Suki. She is his little sister after all." He chuckled. "You maybe excused to go see Suki and Novares."

Rinzar nodded and smiled as he said "thank you for your kindness i will not let you down. I will do my best to get his approval". Rinzar bowed as he left the room on his way to find Suki and his son Novares.

Suki sat in her room playing with Novares. Ryo was close by watching as Novares laughed and giggled. He glared at the baby. "Suki, why don't you just get rid of the little rat?" He spat. Suki looked up at glared at her brother. "Ryojyusanso. Why the hell did you just say that?" "Because i can. What's so special about that child anyways? He's just a nuisance. And Rinzar?" Ryo questioned. "What about Rinzar?" Suki asked suspiciously. "Is he just another plaything of yours?" Ryo asked daringly. Suki glared at Ryo. She put Novares into his cradle. She went over and stood before her older brother. "Just a plaything?" Ryo nodded. "For your information, Ryo, Rinzar is not just a plaything!" Suki unsheathed he claws and growled at Ryo. The door opened and Rinzar stepped in. His gaze wandered over the a battle-ready Gintsuki. "Is something wrong, Suki?" Ryo snorted. "She's just mad because I'm right."

Rinzar looked at Ryo with irritation and went over by Suki as he smiled down at Novares "hello Suki how is my son doing? good i hope. and how are you Ryo?". Rinzar gave a twisted smile at Ryo.

Ryo snorted again. "Why should you care? You won't be around for long." Ryo gave a smirk.


End file.
